Too Much Hate
by 58Hiro
Summary: Too much hate turns into love, as people always say. Does it affect Takane Enomoto too?


**Too Much Hate**

"I now declare Enomoto Takane, and Kisaragi Shintaro, as man and wife."

The priest declared. The groom and bride smiled. They looked into each other's eyes, filled with hopes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Shintaro then slightly leaned down, slightly opening his lips. Takane responded by leaning up. Preparing herself for Shintaro's lips. And shortly after, the two's lips met-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Takane yelled as she woke up from her dream. She panted, seemingly shocked from her dream. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING DREAM WAS THAT?!" She cursed loudly, oblivious to the fact that the person from her dream was sitting right next to her

"Yo, finally awake?" Shintaro said to Takane, who just woke up from her sleep. She then turned in his direction in surprise. The girl was shocked at seeing him, to the point where she nearly fell off her chair.

"Y-you... W-what the... What are you doing here?!" The girl stuttered at seeing Shintaro sitting in the chair next to her. She didn't expect anyone to be here, especially not HIM. The person who she despised the most, also coincidentally, the one who just appeared in her dream.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I mean, i couldn't let you go home alone at this time of night." The boy answered. The girl was extremely surprised by this. Him? Shintaro freaking Kisaragi? Worried about her? Is the end of the world or something?

"You waited for me?"

"Yup"

"Because you're worried about me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Is there something wrong with that?" The boy asked back with a straight face. He then stood up, carrying his bag.

"N-nothing!" Takane said while hiding her creeping blush. "Let's just go home already!" She said as she stood up and picked up her bag. She then walked hurriedly to the entrance, with Shintaro following behind her.

"Say, you wanna have some popsicles? My treat." The boy offered while they passed by a nearby supermarket. "H-huh? Okay then if you'll pay." The girl agreed, though a bit confused at Shintaro's act. He has never been this generous before...

"Hey, why are you so kind all of a sudden instead of being the asshole you usually was?" Takane asked as she bit a piece of her popsicle.

"That's cruel, Takane. I'm not always an asshole..." He retorted. Shintaro then sighed as he prepared himself for an answer. "I guess it's just like what people always say... You're a different person when you're in love."

"L-love? Who are you falling in love with? Ayano?" Takane asked nervously. Shintaro let out another sigh. He then stopped his foot and looked at Takane.

"It's you, dummy."

"W-what?" Takane said. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of Shintaro's mouth. Did she heard him wrong? She began to doubt her ears. "C-could you say that again?"

"I love you, Takane." He declared boldly. Takane immediately blushed wildly at his confession. "W-what?! Are you playing some kind of joke on me, Shintaro?!" Takane stuttered.

"No, i'm serious." He said as he stared at her straight in her eyes. Takane just couldn't take it anymore. She was too embarassed to face him, so she ran away from him. "Oi, Takane. Wait!" He yelled as he chased after her. It seems that Takane's embarassment is quite an energy fuel for her, since she was able to run faster like never before.

But of course, her stamina has its limits. She ran until she lost Shintaro. Suddenly, she found herself in a playground. Tired, she decided to sit down at one of the swings to catch her breath. She pondered for a while as she slowly swung back and forth, Still eating the popsicle Shintaro gave her. "What was he thinking, pulling a prank on me like that?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching her. She looked up to see who it was. And when she did, she was greeted by Shintaro, who was panting. He was possibly tired from looking all over for her.

"Leave me alone!" Takane shouted towards Shintaro.

"Like hell i would." He responded to her. She then stared at him, wearing an annoyed expression on her face.

"What the heck do you want?!" She shouted. Suddenly, Shintaro's lips turned into a smirk.

"You."

"W-what?" Takane asked confusedly. She wasn't expecting an answer like that from him. Suddenly, Shintaro knelt down in front of her, positioning himself below her.

"I want you to be mine." He said as he grabbed both of Takane's hands.

"Takane Enomoto, will you be my girlfriend?"

Takane's eyes widened. She was shocked to be suddenly asked out by the person she hates. But what the hell, it's just like what people say, right? Too much hate turns into love. She sighed a little bit as her cheeks turned red.

"Y-yes." She said quietly.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Shintaro playfully asked her, even though he could easily hear what she said. Takane's face then turned redder at his question. "I-i said yes, idiot!"

"Alright." Shintaro said with a smile on his face. Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug. She then said to Takane's ears. "Thanks, Takane."

Takane was surprised at her new boyfriend's sudden actions. But eventually, she hugged him back. "Idiot." She responded to Shintaro's words.

Shintaro then let out a small chuckle. Then, he let go of his hug, and his smile suddenly turned into a serious expression. "Seriously though, you need to go home, i don't want your grandma worrying about you."

"O-oh shit! It's this late already?! Let's hurry Shintaro!" She shouted as she hurriedly rushed to the direction of her house.

The End!

Extras:

"I-i'm sorry i'm late!" Takane apologized to her grandmother, who was patiently waiting for her by the entrance.

"It's okay, dear..." The old lady smiled at her granddaughter. She then peeked out of the window, to see Shintaro walking away from the house.

"Say, that boy who was with you, is he my future Grandson-in-law?" She asked Takane. Takane was flustered by this, not knowing what to say.

"If he is, it's okay because i approve of him." The old lady said as she smiled.

Takane, having already calmed down. Was able to respond to her grandma properly. Though still a bit flustered.

"T-thanks, grandma."


End file.
